starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellfire Club
History Founding The Hellfire Club began in England as a social club for the social elite and wealthy in the 1760's. At some point, a handful of the most powerful members emigrated to the American colonies and began a branch in New York City and other major cities around the world. The club had branches in Boston, Hong Kong, London, Los Angeles, New York, Paris, Gotham City, Philadelphia and San Francisco The various branches were overseen by the Lord Imperial. Up until his death, Sir Gordon Phillips bore the title of Lord Imperial, and as such he oversaw all branches of the Hellfire Club; he was not a member of any particular Inner Circle, he was above all of them. The purpose of the Hellfire Club is to obtain and exert power through politics and economic influence instead of outward conquest and domination. Since its foundation, the Hellfire Club had been involved in wars and assassinations as long as these helped further the agendas of the Club's most prominent members. The Hellfire Club membership is hereditary, but can also be earned through wealth or influence. Among the Сlub members there are many famous and influential members of society, the wealthiest and most powerful businessmen of the world, including Tony Stark and Norman Osborn. While many accept the invitation to join a Сlub just for the pleasures that he offered, many others looking for ways to obtain more wealth and influence. The constant intrigue, backstabbing, blackmailing and politicking that plagued the Hellfire Club resulteded in many changes of the Inner Circle, as new players sought out membership in order to obtain influence, power and wealth. Although the hierarchy of the Inner Circle would go through constant upheaval due to the competing egos and political motives of its members, it continues to exist in the same basic structure today. Hellfire Today After the Chrell Invasion, the Club was reorganized and a number of changes were made. Skilled hackers were sent to eliminate any records that pointed to the fact that the Club was made up of powerful mutants and that it's leadership was geared towards the betterment of mutantkind. The Club donates money yearly to a number of charities around the world, such as Conscience of Mankind. They also, however, make money as a brokerage of shady dealings. For a price, they link up mutant mercenaries and agents around the world with those who would need jobs done. The list of these is extensive, including actions in Mexico, amongst others. Information Coming Soon Inner Circle Unbeknownst to most members of the Club, the organization was ruled by a Council of the Chosen. This secret group assumed the titles of chess pieces. Originally the Council of the Chosen was composed of normal humans, but was slowly infiltrated and dominated by super-powered mutants of various abilities. Ned Buckman gave the support of the Council of the Chosen to Stephen Lang and his mutant hunting Sentinels. Backing Lang turned into a disaster, and a Sentinel attack on Sebastian Shaw's home led to the death of his fiancee Lourdes Chantel. Out for revenge, Shaw and Emma Frost slaughtered the Council of the Chosen. Renaming the ruling body the Inner Circle, Shaw and Frost begin to surround themselves with other mutants. Though not always the most powerful of mutantkind, the Inner Circle allowed within its rank only those of exceptional ability. A common theme, though with exceptions, was for the White and Black Queens of the organization to possess a psychic ability of some nature; no doubt aiding the organization to further their conspiracies. After the Chrell Invasion, when the Club was reorganized, the Inner Circle name stayed, as did the chess theme. *Barrington St. Germaine: Black King *Selene: Black Queen *Paul Heyman: White King *White Queen *Geoff Caldwell: Black Rook *David Heathcote: White Rook Teams and Agents The Hellfire Club maintains groups of super powered individuals who are generally speaking mutants, in order to work to achieve their goals. There is no one Hellfire Team but there are a number of agents that at times, work together as a team: Current Fiona Murdoch Irina Zakharov Former Liam Turner Strongman In addition to a number of super powered individuals who work for the Hellfire Club around the world, each member of the Inner Circle has a Strongman. This is their personal assistant, their personal enforcer. A close confidante and someone who understands that their rise to power is linked to that of their patron in the Inner Circle. They are generally speaking the best of the best, and if the Hellfire Club ever was to have a team, they would probably be it. A Strongman will still go on missions, but also remain close to their patron, as they are the patron's bodyguard and last line of defense. Donal Kilduff, Strongman to the Black King Conner Smith, Strongman to the White King Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: FoxxCategory: Hellfire Club